Forgotten
by Yoh's girl
Summary: This is a YohxAnna story. Anna is attacked she has forgotten everything, so its up to everyone to try and help her get it back. Who is this person who wants to kill Yoh and marry Anna...rnTo find out you must read. Please rxr.
1. NOOOO!

This is just a fragment of the storie I type because my 10 year old brother (I have a two year old brother as well) got mad at me so he deicied to erase it and I have to rewrite everything!!!! sigh....Brothers can't live with them can't live without them.

Disclamer: I do not own Shaman King but, I AM FINALLY FREE!!!! Yeah!!!

Master : Oh-no.........

Me: Oh-no is right come here....

Master: (Runs away)

Anna was sitting in the kichen with Pilika and (I don't know her name, the girl with the pink hair). Anna was worried sick about Yoh, of course she would never tell anyone that.

"It's been three weeks sense he left" She thought. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Anna, when do you think they'll be back? Asked Pilika.

Silence.

Anna?

Silence.

Anna? Are you okay?

Silence.

**ANNA?**

Suddenly Pilika was pulled from the room.

Ahhhhh/ Pilika sreamed as a hand covered her mouth.

Ohhhhh I am soo bad I will make a other chappter unless I don't get any reviews. Please no Flames.


	2. Hope its better

I am sorry about everything I hope it's better and you enjoy it.Love and Peace!!! Go Vash!!!I know, but hes soooo sweet!!

Yoh's girl: I don't own Shaman King, but I do own really bad spelling, doyou want to trade?

((Thoughts))

"Talking"

Huh? Anna looked around. No one was there, as always. ((No wonder Yoh hates me.)) She thought with a sigh.

"Darn it Tamao, you scared me half to death. You could of just asked me to come out to talk you know." Pilika said angrily as Tamao removed her hand.

"Sorr..ry it just ...that....I had .......I had a vision of... of someone attacking Anna.. in the house...and also, I...I think.....something is seriously wrong with Anna..........." Tamao explained.

"Well yeah I noticed that when I waved my hand in her face and she didn't send me flying through the wall." Pilika stated.

"....yeah.........." pink hair said with a sigh.

"But, what are we supposed to do? Drag her out of the house and force her to have a good time?" asked Pilika sarcastically. I mean someone drag Anna out of anywhere is impossible, especially out of her own house.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" stated happily Tamao. ((Well, at least it's an idea.))

" Tamao are you okay! I mean you do know that this is Anna, we're talking about here!!! Right?!" Pilika pointed out. ((I mean if we tried that Anna will kill us. We wouldn't live to see tomorrow.))

"Yeah ...but ... Anna needs our help, you know.........just like when Trey lost to Yoh, she could of not said a word...... and let you think it was all over .......so then Trey wouldn't train anymore, then when the second match came....... your opponets could of had an easier victory, ...pushing forth a weaker shaman then Trey." Tamao pointed out.

''.....................'' Pilika was speechless. She had never thought of it that way, if fact she was always telling Trey off for going over there, I mean she actually thought they would try to kill Trey.

"So it's agreed on?" Tamao asked. She really hoped that Pilika would agree, but she didn't think she would.

"Yeah. So, what's the plan?" agreed Pilika. ((Why does Tamao look so surprised?))

"Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier a/" Tamao started but, Pilika cut her off.

"You were thinking about that as our plan to get Anna out of the house!?!?!?!?! Said Pilika. "I mean if we do that we will get ourselves killed!!"

"Well, Pilika I was thinking that since most of her problem is Yoh then maybe we should use him to get her out of the house. You know what I mean?" Tamao told her.

"You mean like tell her to met him somewhere and then turn up and say that he couldn't come so, he asked us to come in his place?" Answered Pilika.

"Well ...I was thinking of something a little different, but..... that's a better idea than what I had! Said Tamao.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's get started!!!" said Pilika.

So, just like that they went off to try to solve Anna's problem. Not knowing that they would just make it worse..................

I will put up another chapter after I get 3 more reviews.

Its like 8:00 I d write more, but I have **A LOT** of homework. Sorry.


	3. Sorry

Everone I am very sorry that it has tooken so long to update, Fanfiction banned me for two weeks but, now I am back so.... on with the story...................

Disclaimer: I.... Don't.....Own......Shaman King.......

((Thoughts))

"Talking"

Pilika and Tamao started something that only true love could fix. As this happens to Yoh and Anna, Yoh realizes who Anna really is, and the pain she holds inside, the pain that no one knew could form in the soul until, they found Anna's true essence.

"Do you think she'll go?" Asked Tamao as Pilika walked out of the room where Anna was to learn of the "Date" her and Yoh were "both" supposed to go on. "I'll go finish dinner." Then with that she headed off into the kitchen while Pilika was going to seal the fate of both Yoh and Anna on a path of both pain and confusion that has a high possibility to lead to their eternal destruction.

"I hope so........" Pilika said quietly to herself before she entered the room which Anna was presently occupying.

Living Room

"Anna, Yoh told us to tell you, to meet him at the movies in an hour. You better hurry and get ready!!" Pilika lied as Anna stared at her in shock for a second, which in turn shocked Pilika before Anna regained her ice cold exterior.

Anna was still cold and silent but, Pilika noticed a simmer in Anna's eyes that she has never noticed before, but she just blew it off, I mean how was she supposed to know what that was, it could just have been figment of her imagination.

Well, I have to be going, Trey will likely need my help at home since he hurt his arm, See you later, Bye!! Pilika said. ((I hope this works....)) She thought as she walked through the door on her way home.

Living Room

((Why would Yoh want to take me to the movies??? Yoh's up to something, and its praboly not good, for me.)) Anna thought to herself. ((He's going to tell me to leave and have all his friends support him, who wouldn't, I am the coldest Damn "Demon" Bitch alive.)) Anna thought sadly, as she got up to get ready to meet Yoh at the movies.

Tamao was watching around the corner in the kitten as Anna walked upstairs gloomily and wondered why Anna was so sad but, she blew it off, like Anna would ever tell anyone anything.

30 minutes later Anna had gotten dressed and was headed to the kitchen to call Pilika be cause she had not said where or when the movie was playing at.

As she entered the kitchen Tamao told Anna it was The Last Silk Dress at 1225 23 Ave. in Rock Island. So Anna headed out to meet "Yoh" at the movies.

To be continued.....................

I know not a very long chapter, but I wanted to get something up asap.

Bye for now


	4. Finally

I am sorry. If you want to read why Idid not update as planned over X-mas as planned, read this stuff....(((((it is because my nanny -grandma- sent me over to my Uncles house becuse they all came down with some weird cold. so I had to stay with sick relitives until school started back up and then I had so much homework from one class I swear the telephone billl will be like $647 because of all the calls I had to make to Denver. (I live in New Windsor, Il.) Stupid family tree project. So........ I am very sorry and that other chappter should be up soon.

* * *

Yg: I wiil also be updating Who. My Trigun fic. soon 

Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Yoh

Yoh was still helping his newest friend Ren fight his uncle, "Ren, whach out" Yoh said as he doged another blow from Ren's Uncle, Ren doged the blow but Ryu was right behind him about to attack and got hit fulll force and from the froce of the blow he was smahed into the wall leaving an indent about 2 to 3 inches in.

"Ryu!" Yoh called out as his friend fell to the floor.

Ryu was out of the game.

Ren's uncle had been holding back and was just whaching and studing their stratigies and figured out that Yoh is the strongist one in the group but, becomes distracted when his friends are hurt, so he decied to take them out one by one. Starting with the weaker ones.

He started to take on the one with blue hair when he thought "How could he ever even think to become Shaman King when he can't even focas in battle?" Then as 'Trey' got knocked through the wall.

''Trey no!" Yoh cried as it was only him and Ren left standing to face this _creacter_, well unless Morty knows some Kick-Ass moves I think I will leave him out of this fight.

(Morty: Thank you!!!!ThankyousoooooomuchnoidontknowanygoodmovesandiwouldgetkilledandIDONTWANNADIE!!!!!!!an/gets hit in head by Ren)

(Yg: Thank you Ren. You always were my second fav.)

(Ren: Second?!?!? To that Asakura fellow?!?!!! What an Outrage!)

(Yg: Ren, You second only to Trey.)

(Ren: TO THAT PIG!!!! And then why is your name Yoh's girl? Shouldn't it be Trey's girl?)

(Yg: Hey Trey may act like a pig But I think if he would change he would be awsome!!!!!!! And Anna Rocks so as in Yoh's girl, I mean Anna. Duh!)

(Ren: Oh. Bye! Goes back to fight)

(Yg: GO TREY! GO REN! GO TREY! GO REN! GO TREY! GO REN! GO TREY! GO REN! GO TREY! )

"You will never beat me you are foolsh to even try."Ren's uncle said as he attacked again knocking both Ren and Yoh to the ground.

With Anna

Anna was trying to thinking of why Yoh would want to meet her at the movies "I wonder what Yoh cou.......no.....Yoh wouldn't get rid of me just yet...."Anna thought to herself as she turned on to 23 ave. "...would he...?"

Then Anna saw Tamao and Pilika. "What are they doing here? I thought Trey was sick!?!" Anna just desided to go get her ticket, ignore them and wait for Yoh to come.

With Tamao and Pilika

"Tamao, what could be taking Anna so long to get........" Pilika stoped short seeing Anna walking over to the ticket booth and purcase a ticket. Pilika tuged on Tamao's hand and then she and Tamao ran over and greeted Anna at the ticket booth. "Hey Anna, Yoh was on his way and he kinda got..........."Pilika couldn't think of anything.

"Distracted." Tamao finshed off. Pilika and Tamao looked at each other hoping that Anna would belive them. And both of them highly doubted she would being the great Ice queen she is. Really they were surprised she didn't she right throught the plan in the frist place. And let's just say that all the hoping and wishing in the world would not do one bit of good.

Well, let's not go into great detail about that moment because I will tell you right now if you were either Pilika or Tamao or anyone else whom would have known Anna for a long time at that moment you would have been completely terrifed at what you would have witnessed at the movie that day in front of the ticket booth.

Tell me.... like it.... hate it? Review please.

Bye!


End file.
